Killer in the mall
by SerketChaos
Summary: FULL SUM INSIDE,RATED TO BE SAFE A killer is around the west Gallaria mall, Caitlin worried hosts a sleep over, the days seem normal, but soon the gang is straned in the mall fearing for their lives as they learn there is more than one killer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen sadly, BUT I DO OWN A SYAORAN PLUSHIE.

This is first 6teen story, go easy on me.

**Summary:** It starts out like every other day, other than the fact that there is a killer on the loose! After a two day sleep over at Caitlin's, the gang goes back to the mall like normal, except for the fact that, since they forgot to watch the news, the killer is heading to the mall! And so now they are trapped in the mall, fearing for their lives as they learn that, there isn't just one killer around…

**Killer in the mall.**

Jude rolled in on his favorite skateboard 'sally' and sat at his regular place with his other five friends. Jen, Jonsey, Nikki, Wyatt and Caitlin.

Jen had to work at the "big squeeze" aka 'the lemon' for a year so she could work at the Penalty box, she was also bossy but she did mean well.

Jonsey was the wise cracking guy. He could never hold a job longer than three days. He was also really, _really_ interested in the opposite gender.

Nikki, the though one in the group. She works at the Khaki Barn, much to, her dismay, and she hates every thing girly. She hates the 'Tacky Barn' She hates pink, and most of all she hates her co-workers, the clones.

Wyatt, He was more sensible one in the group, although he had amazing singing and guitar playing talents he had an 'addiction' to coffee. He now works at burger McFlippsters. He used to work at Spin This before he was fired from his Ex because she didn't like that he couldn't get over her. And then he was fired from Underground video.

And, Caitlin, the newest member of the group. She works in the lemon and she was quite girly. That was okay though, her heart was in the right place.

And then there was Jude! The skater guy, he worked at underground, and doubled as a zamboine driver. He was laid back and thought out side the box at most times, or even out side the room.

"Dudes' what's up?" Jude asked casually.

"Not much," was most of their responses. Except Caitlin's.

"Jude, have you heard?"

"About what?" Jude leaned his head back over the back of the chair so he could see Caitlin, even if she was upside down.

"About that killer, who is supposedly in out city!"

"Oh yeah, bra?"

Nikki laughed and waved it off. "Come on Cait, you don't really believe that do you?"

"Well it could be possible!"

"Could," Nikki repeated, " Doesn't mean it IS true."

"I know but," Caitlin sighed, she wasn't getting any were with this. "Okay," she sighed, "I give."

"Good," Jen spoke up "Now you know there nothing to be afraid of."

"Don't worry, bra, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Jude"

There was an awkward silence between the teens. Wyatt broke the silence by sipping his coffee.

"Um, so, any ideas?" Jonsey asked

"For what?" Wyatt said in a long time.

"Something to do" Jonsey replied as if it was obvious.

"We could go to the amusement park," Jen suggested "I haven't been there in a while…"

Caitlin groaned in the background, "I can't go on half the rides though…"

"Then we'll go to the movies after." Jude said, hoping to cheer her up.

x0x

"Okay, I can do this." Caitlin took a deep breath and slowly took her seat next to Jude. At the very back.

Nikki and Jonsey were in front of them and Jen and Wyatt were in front of Nikki and Jonsey.

Caitlin made a small whimper as the ride began to move an inch. Her knuckles were turning white because she was gripping the safety bars so tightly.

She calmed down when the ride stop and a man with a 'manager' badge came by.

"It's after Four o'clock, you don't mind if we change the course on you, do ya?"

"No." was their response.

"Okay, More loops twirls and your cart breaking away from the others commencing!"

Caitlin eyes went wide and her knuckles went white again.

Jude just placed a reassuring hand over hers and smiled.

"It's not that bad brah."

Caitlin forced a small smile and noticed that their cart broke away from the others.

"Hi Blondie Hi Jude!" Cried Nikki and Jonsey who were having a blast.

Jude waved happily but then his face paled.

"w-What's wrong Jude?"

"Bra…" Jude was pointing down.

Caitlin looked down and screamed, She didn't noticed they were going up a hill. And at the top you could see down to what they were going on.

"It looks like a death trap!" Caitlin hollered as she clung to Jude for dear life.

It had loop-de-loops, 16 of them, and corkscrews and more death drops that ever before.

Jude laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I should have told you that the back cart has the scariest rides after four…"

Caitlin, who has Jude in a death grip, had her eyes clamped shut and hoping it was all going to be over.

Then She felt it, the cart go over the edge at the top.

"AHHHHH!" Was Caitlin's scream of fear wile Jude's was more of a,

"YAHOOOO, DUDE!" Out of sheer fun.

x0x

"Your still scared?" Nikki yelled so Jonsey could hear.

"Yeah, so what's it to ya." Jonsey gulped as her went upside down on a corkscrew

Nikki laughed as they started going up a hill,

"Your such a wimp."

"Shut up."

Nikki looked over edge and waved "Hi Blondie Hi Jude!" As did Jonsey.

"You, know what? I didn't think you'd see other carts."

"Who cares about that!" Cried Jonsey as he looked over the cart, he saw what looked like a huge mess of tracks, but it was some forms of extreme ride.

"Look what we get to ride!" He yelled happily, although he knew he would be afraid.

x0x

Soon, after the 16 loop's corkscrews and drops of death, the carts joined up back together.

Jonsey looked back at Jude and laughed at him, Caitlin was still clinging to him and he had the goofiest grin on.

"Dude not funny, She's really scared."

"Jude, didn't you tell her the back one was the scariest?" Jonsey laughed again.

"I didn't think that they'd change it on us, man!"

They all slowly got off and Caitlin's first response was to run and sit some were away from the 'rollercoaster of death' as she called it.

"Sorry Cait," Jen said walking up to the traumatized friend.

"We shouldn't have made you get on that."

"It's not your fault." She wheezed "I got on myself."

Wyatt, patted her back trying to make her calm down.

Jude sat besides her feeling guilty. "Sorry," he said simply. Caitlin just smiled and replied

"It's okay Jude, I got on my self. And I'm feeling better, now…" she trailed off smirking at her friends "Who wants cotton candy!"

The friends jumped up and ran to the convention stand and bought what they wanted, while most of them ate cotton candy or something else, Jude ordered a corndog.

"Dude a corn dog?" Jonsey said, mildly surprised.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard, bro"

Jonsey just looked away muttering something under his breath about Jude.

They all soon agreed that, if they went on another ride, they would, without a doubt, throw up.

Jude had eaten thirty corn dogs and wasn't feeling all that well. Nikki had eaten more than her fair share of nachos, Jonsey had eaten way to much popcorn (five HUGE bags), Jen was close to throwing up from eating way to many bags of those salty peanuts. Wyatt, was actually more sensible and only ate two candied apples. Caitlin was not so lucky, she ate, and two bars of chocolate, one bag of popcorn, three bags of really salty peanuts and had to eat six cottons candy bags to make the salty-ness go away.

"How about –urp- we go to the movies now and just relax…" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"Good idea" Nikki replied.

The gang slowly made their way to the movies and chose the new movie :Mr. Bean. (gimme a break I can't think of a good movie)

The gang sat at the back, the normal order, from left to right, Nikki, Jonsey, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin and Jude.

Halfway through the movie Jonsey tried putting his arm over Nikki's shoulders but she pushed them off.

"Aw, common Nik."

"I told you Jonsey, not now…" Nikki hissed while looking at her friends. Seeing Caitlin trying to steal some popcorn from Jude and Wyatt trying to ignore. Jen sat there mildly interested in watching Caitlin trying desperately to get some popcorn.

Caitlin gave up and got up to go to the washroom. She got by Jude, but forgot about his skateboard 'Sally'.

She stepped on it by accident and went flying down the isles landing on her butt at the bottom.

"Owww," She moaned.

Jude and Wyatt snuck down the isles to see if she was okay, it had to be them because it was the most convent.

"You okay Caitlin?" Wyatt asked in a hushed tone.

Jude helped her up onto her feet and got 'Sally'.

"Yeah, just I'm totally mortified."

"It's okay Cait, I bet half the people didn't even notice." Jude said.

"You think?" She asked walking up the isles.

"Totally." Wyatt told her.

The people in the seats were snickering as they walked back up to the top. Things like, 'What a klutz' and 'how clumsy can you get?' were heard though out the theater.

When they sat down Caitlin cradled her head in her hands. Jen and Wyatt switched spots. And Jen put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Cait. You don't even know half those people."

"Yeah," Caitlin sniffed "Your right."

After the movie, and after Caitlin's embarrassment, they went to the lemon. It was almost 6:00pm, all the stores were closing and preparing to close the mall for the day.

"All in all today was good right?" Jen said hopefully.

"I guess," Jonsey said "But I didn't see any hot chicks." Nikki slapped him in the head.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, "It was good, even though I was scared, about to puke, and totally embarrassed my self."

Just then the gicantoplex screen came on with the newscaster

"Hello, I just want to you remember to be extra safe on the way home, please try to stay in large groups. There _is_ a killer on the loose. That's all."

The screen shut off and the group was silent.

"Um, Guys…" Caitlin said softly.

"Do you think we could have a sleep over? All of us?"

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Well, You all think I'm kind of, well, a scaredy-cat, and my parents are out of town today…" Caitlin looked pleading them with her eyes.

"Couldn't hurt bro."

"Sounds fun."

"Couldn't hurt."

"We'd all have to ask…"

"a night with Blondie wouldn't kill me."

Caitlin smiled happily.

"Thanks guys."

"No, problem." Jonsey said.

x0x

"So, you guys got every thing?" Caitlin asked.

"You know it."

"Okay." Caitlin opened the double glass doors to her mansion.

"Whoa."

The gang had forgotten one thing about Caitlin, she's loaded.

"It's not much…" She started "But…"

"DUUUUDE!" Jude ran in and looked around the house.

It had spotless dark wood flooring, and a long hall leading to the living room, kitchen and various other rooms. To the left they had a huge winding plexy-glass staircase with a dark wood railing.

"This is SUH-WEET" Cried Jude.

"Jude this isn't even the formal entrance."

"What?!" The gang asked. Caitlin blushed.

"Yeah, this is one of the less fancy entrances." She shrugged it off, ignoring the looks on her friend's faces.

"My room is on the third floor."

"But, Cait, I wanna see all of your house." Jude pouted.

Cait, rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Tomorrow, after the mall closes so we don't get fired."

The all agreed. They walked up the staircase and they all gasped. The second floor was even more fancy than the 'less fancy' entrance.

More spotless dark hardwood floors and a big chandlers hanging in the center of the spiral staircase. Exquisite painting on the wall, and a nice medium beige paint.

The staircase was made of more plexy-glass and spiraled up to the next floor.

"So, what's this floor for?" Jude asked after he ran back down the stairs to retrieve it, because he dropped it.

"Oh, just guest rooms, and the library…" Caitlin thought for a second. "Oh! And the theater… the baloney as well as a greenhouse thing." she blushed.

"Whoa." Was their response.

"Come on, we are almost there." Caitlin led them up the stairs again. The third floor was normal. It was still more than your average home, but it wasn't over the top like the rest of the house.

"Okay," Caitlin said, "Here is my room." She opened the door to

A very...pink room, with a beautiful and elaborate bed. Huge windows with graceful curtains; that covered the door to the other baloney, from there you can see over the city.

She had posters, mostly Dog Toy, but the biggest one was of her friends.

Caitlin blushed. As she realized they were all staring, not only at the room, but also at the poster of them.

"What?" she said as if it was nothing. "It gets lonely."

"Dude, Were is the washroom anyway?" Jude asked.

"Down this hall take a right and it the sixth door on your left."

Jude just blinked in bewilderment. Caitlin rolled her eyes and started dragging him along.

"Bra, this feeling funky, you taking me to the washroom…"

"You know your way back right? I don't need to stand out here like your mom or something."

"No, I'm good."

Caitlin got back to her room; every one was unpacked well except for Jude who was in the washroom…

"Yo Cait, were is the food?"

"Downstairs In the kitchen, we'll all go so we don't have to make as many trips up the stairs."

The gang all headed down stairs to get some snackage.

**A/N: **GASP they gang for got Jude in the washroom…soooo, what do you people think? Longer, shorter? More detail? Do you think they are all in character? Please no flames.

READ AND REVIEW


	2. the sleep over pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen sadly, but I do have an awesome new haircut.

This is first 6teen story, go easy on me.

**Summary:** It starts out like every other day, other than the fact that there is a killer on the loose! After a two day sleep over at Caitlin's, the gang goes back to the mall like normal, except for the fact that, since they forgot to watch the news, the killer is heading to the mall! And so now they are trapped in the mall, fearing for their lives as they learn that, there isn't just one killer around…

**p.s, **I will have some couples, you can probably guess them. And I luff every one with their reviews.

**OKAY, I need 12 reviews before I will update.**

**Killer in the mall.**

"Whoa." That was the word that the gang said as they saw the huge junk food stash Caitlin had secretly been hiding from her parents, although it was kinda hard to miss.

"Okay," Caitlin started "We have…" and she listed off some of the food.

"Dunckaroos, Lays chips; all kinds, Sweet chili heat, Yo-Gos, doughnuts, chocolate cookies, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, pancake mix, frozen French fires, curly fries too, nachos, popcorn, corndogs surprisingly, umm what else …" The list just kept going, it seemed to never end…

"Dudes?" Jude called from upstairs, wandering aimlessly. Maybe he should have told Caitlin to stay. So he could, you know, _find his way back!!!_ He could not deny it any longer, he was lost. Jude couldn't remember if it was right, left, straight or if it was just one of the three and not done in that order.

Okay, sure this was cool and all, but this was insane, he was completely and utterly lost. Jude used to be able to hear their voices but then they faded, was he getting deeper into the maze? Jude sighed and hunched over, was no one looking for him?

And then Jude felt alone, very, very alone…

"Dude!" Cried out Jude.

Down stairs the gang was deciding what to bring up.

"Okay," Nikki said, frustrated, "How about we just bring it all up?"

Jonsey nodded. "Okay, take as much as you can carry with out squishing anything"

They all picked up huge amounts, starting with there favorite foods.

They all soon after three trips up and down the stairs had collected all the food.

As they all sat in the room they faintly heard something that sounded like,

"Jude!" Cried Jen "We forgot all about him!"

Caitlin slapped her head. "Ohh, I should have stayed, this floor is like a maze!"

"Dudes!!" Jude cried again from within the maze.

"Okay, who wants to come with me?" Caitlin asked. Everyone stood up.

"Even though, I really don't know my way through!" And they all sat back down.

"Fine" Caitlin muttered under her breath "I'll go by my self." Cait walked down the hall and to the washroom. She looked around and saw no traces of him so now to start calling his name mindlessly.

"Jude? Were are you?" Caitlin called.

"Cait!" The voiced sounded happy. "Is that really you? Or am I imagining things…again?"

"Don't worry Jude I'm coming!"

Caitlin walked at a normal pace calling his name every now and then to make sure she was going the right way, but when she heard foot steps other than her own, she began to panic. Her mind was making her panic.

_What if it the killer!_ Her mind screamed at her. And the footsteps were louder and faster too. _He's closing in on me!_ She tried to run faster but it seemed as if she was running towards the killer, she looked behind her and their was no one. Caitlin swallowed hard and looked in front of her,

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Ahh, Dudette!" Cried Jude.

But it was too late for ether of them to stop they collided and before they fell back their lips had lightly touched. They were both on their backs on the floor, Gasping and heaving from running, thinking the killer was after them.

They both sat up right and smiled at each other weakly. Caitlin gasped as she noticed that their lags were intertwined together.

When they had finally gotten them untangled, they started making their way to what they thought was her room.

"Sorry, Jude" Caitlin said softly "I should have stayed anyway."

"It's okay." Jude said simply. "It was a neat, experience, bra"

Caitlin looked around and turned to Jude. "No one will ever know about, what happened when we 'Bumped' into each other"

Jude nodded. "Solid."

x0x

"What is taking her so long?" Jen had been pacing around the room for a bit now and was really worried for her friends.

"Don't worry," Wyatt said "They are still in this house after all."

"Yeah but…"

"Ahh"

"Ahh, Dudette!"

"Were those Caitlin and Jude's voices!" Jen said.

"Yeah, but I bet they just found each other and are happy." Nikki said hoping Jen would calm down, It was starting to freak her out.

"What if it was something worse like the killer!"

Jonsey laughed "Come on Jen, I though you weren't afraid of the alleged _killer_."

"I know but…" A flash of lightning streaked across the sky out side with the thunder following immediately. Jen let out a yell and jumped.

"Okay," she said slowly, "maybe we shouldn't go looking for them…"

x0x

"Recognize any were Jude?" Caitlin asked.

"Not really bra." He replied calmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Whoa, Cait…what are you doing?" Jude asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Caitlin looked up at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

Jude was about to tell her to let go because it was freaking him out, but when he saw the scared expression on her face, Jude just smiled and lightly squeezed her hand.

"Not at all, Cait."

Caitlin smiled warmly at him and but then laughed a bit. "This is silly," she was trying to get her self distracted so Jude just grinned at her.

"I'm scared about walking in my own house. I mean I do this almost everyday so I can figure out this maze" She laughed dryly at what she was saying.

"It's okay bra, I was afraid that…nah," Jude said brushing it off.

"What? I won't think it's silly." Caitlin said, slowly forgetting her fear.

"Okay," Jude sighed "I thought you guys forgot about me in this maze and wouldn't come looking." He grinned at Caitlin sheepishly.

"Awh, Jude why would you ever think that?" Caitlin just smiled warmly up at him, her fear forgotten.

Caitlin's eyes got wide as she saw something very familiar. The washroom! Caitlin dropped Jude's hand and ran towards it; hitting it in the process.

Jude looked down at his hand that was strangely cold, missing the warmth of Caitlin's hand.

"Come on Jude!" Caitlin called from around the corner.

"Coming, bra!"

When they got back to the room Caitlin was immediately pinned to the floor by Jen.

"Caitlin! Are you okay?" Jen asked worried. Caitlin nodded trying to get up and eat.

"Jude" Jonsey said holding up a fist.

"Dude" Jude replied as he sat beside Wyatt and returning the fist with his own.

"You were gone long enough…" Jonsey said elbowing him.

"Dude, not cool." Jude glared at Jonsey.

"Well it is true…" Jonsey said, poking him again.

x0x

"Okay" announced Nikki "Jen, Caitlin and I, have picked out a movie." Nikki held up the movie.

"Only one?" Wyatt asked "I thought you had a whole theater full."

"I do." Caitlin replied " But this one seemed, I don't know…right, compared to the other one hundred and fifty."

"Right…" Jonsey laid back on his sleeping bag. "so what is it?"

"Just trust us, Jonsey" Jen argued.

They all headed to the theater, it had a wall to wall big screen Tv, with movie stacked up in the walls.

"We have those actual movie theater chairs, and bean bag chairs, popcorn makers, and more nachos. Oh and we have drinks too. " Caitlin listed off.

They all grabbed the beanbag chairs and got popcorn and nachos.

"Okay," Caitlin said, "This is our home made movie."

"Our?" Wyatt repeated.

"Yeah, Remember that one week when I told each one of you to film us for a day."

"What!" Jonsey yelled, his friends just looked at him with that look that said 'are you crazy? What's it wrong with you?'

"I thought you were joking when you said that!" Jonsey cried.

"So, what's on it, bro?" Jude asked, and Wyatt looked at him quizzically.

"Ermm…" Jonsey was sinking deeper into the beanbag.

"Well" Caitlin said, saving Jonsey from admitting it. "I haven't seen this yet so, we'll have just have to see."

Jonsey, sat beside Nikki. Wyatt beside Jen who was beside Caitlin, who was, (obviously) beside Jude.

"_Okay,"_ Came Jen's voice off the movie, _"This is the lemon, Wave Cait!" Caitlin waved and went back to reading her magazine._

"_Were we all hang out," Jen's voice continued._

"Yawn!" Said Jonsey, teasing her.

"Hey!" Jen threw popcorn at him. "It's good for when we get older!"

"Watch it!" Cried Nikki "I don't want popcorn in my nachos"

"Sorry"

_Jude comes rolling in on his sake bored, obviously going fast. _

"_Whoa! Dude!" Jude yelled as he crashed into the table that the all normal sat at._

"_Ah, Jude!" Caitlin ditched the lemon and ran to where Jude flew off to._

"_Ouch, that had to hurt." Jen voice came again, the camera turned to see Jude on his stomach, groaning in pain as Caitlin tried to help him up._

"_Jen? A little help here?"_

_The camera was put down on the table facing the three teens they picked up Jude who was rubbing his stomach._

"_Ouch, man , that hurt."_

"You got that!" Jude cried "Man that so embarrassing."

"Sorry, Jude, but you were just there!"

The tape went fuzzy and came back on.

"_Is it on?" Came Nikki's voice. She shook the camera as she said "I think it is…"_

Nikki spit out her drink, and coughed, remembering this part.

"You okay Nikki?" Jonsey asked.

"Yeah…"

"_Okay, so I guess this is Grind me, and I'm going to the 'Tacky barn'" Nikki let the camera swing freely by her side._

"Whoa, dude, That's making me dizzy, and not the good kind of Dizzy"

"You never did tell me Jude," Wyatt said "What is the 'good' dizzy?"

"Duuude"

"_These are the clones." Nikki said, and turned the camera away from them._

"_Hey, Jen" A hand appeared in the screen, it was Nikki waving._

"_Hey Nikki, having fun with the camera?"_

"_No not really. Here." The camera was, what looked like, zooming in on Jen's chest._

"_You take it to Wyatt."_

"Ah!" Jen blushed and Nikki wanted to sink away.

The tape went fuzzy again and you could tell it was Wyatt because of…

"_Ahh, nothing like a coffee in the morning to get you going."_

_Just then his Ex walked in with Chad._

_Even without seeing Wyatt, you could tell he was annoyed._

"_I can't do this now." He mumbled and the screen shut off._

_When it flicked back on it was inside the lemon._

"_Bra" Came Jude's voice. "You never did tell me what the camera's for."_

"_Its basically, a home movie, for when we get older." The camera was facing Jude because she was talking to him._

"_Cool dudette, When's my turn?" Jude said obviously likeing this idea._

"_After me I guess," The camera drooped a bit, pointing at the floor._

"_One lemon whip?" Caitlin asked in the back ground. "Okay, Jude hold the camera."_

_The camera was passes to Jude, and he filmed Caitlin trying not to make a fool of her self on camera, in front of Jude, and in front of this really hot guy_

_Caitlin was handing it to him and then she spilled it on his pants._

"_Oops!" Caitlin said cringing._

"Ha," Nikki Laughed "you did that on camera?"

"It wasn't my fault, it slipped!" Caitlin said trying to defend her self.

"sure…"

"_Sorry, Let me help you!" But unfortunately it was by his…area…and the guy ran away._

"_Awh," Sighed Caitlin "I always make a fool of my self."_

"_Not always bra," Jude said, trying to hand her the camera back._

"_Nah, Jude," Caitlin said giving it to him, "I don't really want to right now, how about you skate around the mall with it?"_

"_Really Dudette?"_

"_Yeah. But give it to Jonsey when your done"_

"_Right on!" Jude hopped on his skate bored and rode away._

_After a few good shots of the mall, it was apparent Jude was bored._

_Jude held the camera facing him and stared._

"_Hello, Jude what are you doing to day?"_

"_Well, Jude, I am going to tame the escalator!"_

"_Won't you be nervous?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Well what about pretending the camera isn't there?"_

"_Sick idea dude, I will now pretend the camera is not here"_

_Jude started in motion to wards the escalator…_

"Jude" Wyatt asked, "were did you put the camera? I can see both your hands…"

"Its all up top dude." Jude said pointing to his black cap.

"So this is what it's like sake boarding from your Point of view."

"Sick, isn't it?"

"Seems scary…"Caitlin said, with Jen agreeing.

"It's not that bad…"

_The escalator, cam closer until…_

"_YAHOO!!" Jude rolled down one escalator and down the other, (__**A/N**__Like in the theme song) he flew off the escalator and landed._

_Jude swerved by people and headed to wards the center of the mall, where the fountain was._

"_Yahoo! Stairs!" Cried Jude._

_You could see a janitor cart come into view._

"_Déjà vu…" Said Jude quietly, and he hit it rolling down the stairs on it and then it hit something and Jude went flying upside down with a broom._

"_Oh, No…" And he landed the sticking straight up the hard wood part grinding into his…groin…Jude did another flip and landed on his butt, inches away from the fountain._

"Ouch." Jonsey said "Sorry Jude."

"I am so glad I don't have kiwi's." Caitlin said softly, but Jen heard it.

"You got that right, Sister." Jen hi fived Caitlin.

Jude just looked away, embarrassed. But then Caitlin grabbed his hand secretly.

"Wh-?" Jude started to say But Caitlin just winked at him and just tightened her grip a little bit.

Jude smiled and whispered "Thank you" and held her hand.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was all you could hear, But Jude hadn't noticed one thing. The camera had flown out from underneath his had and Jonsey Caught it on the other side of the fountain._

"_This is Caitlin's camera…" Jonsey observed, and then laughed "this'll be fun."_

"Nooo," Jonsey said "Turn it off!"

_Jonsey was in the loasome washrooms and looked around to make sure no one was there. He set the camera down so it was facing him._

"_Get back here you Maggot!" Jonsey said imitating Ron the Ret-a-cop._

"Nikki, don't even say it."

Nikki jabbed him in the side. "Alright. But I get to pester you for a week then."

"Fine…"

"_MASTERSON!" Jonsey yelled, trying to be coach Halder._

"_Maggot!" Yelled the real Ron._

"_Oh crap." Josney ran towards the camera and ran with it._

_The tape cut off from there._

"okay, you have to admit, this was a pretty good movie choice." Nikki said.

"True" Agreed Wyatt

Caitlin let go of Jude's hand, and clapped hers together, so what do you want to do now?

**A/N: **so? Are they still in charater? Should this be longer? Shorter?

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. The sleep over part 2

**OME!!!**

**[Edward;; LOL YES IM JUST THAT COOL]**

**IM SORRY YOU GUYSSS**

**;_____;**

**Okay no one was reviewing so i was all**

**"NO ONE READS MY CRUD IM NEVER WRITING ON FF AGAIN"**

**but I really wasss.... and then i got out of my 6teen phase in life and lost it for what I was writing for this story**

**I want to re write it...**

**Cause It REALLY SUCKS.**

**LOLOL xDD**

**but yeah, Ill try and write a decent chapter for you guys even if it is really short just cause i feel bad.**

**BIG THANK YOU FOR TEH PEOPEL WHO DID REVIEW XDDD**

**well... actually....**

**what happened was AFTER i lost it for this story**

**well... the computer pulled a Pc on me and i lost EVEERRYYTHIING.**

**I had chapter FOUR written in advance, so now I have to guess what I wrote before and hope that this isnt an utter fail.**

The sleep over Part 2

Every one was silent for a moment.

"What about Truth or dare?" Jen piped up, grinning widely. Jonsey let out a groan of despair.

"Why that girly game?" Jonsey slouched down in his seat and sighed deeply. "Cant we do something more fun, like.... Call of duty?"

It was Nikki's Turn to groan, "Ugh what is with you guys and Pointless Violence?"

Jen yawned "Actually you guys, Im pretty tired. How about we sleep?"

Caitlin yawned as well, "Yeah, I think we should."

Slowly everyone got up and stretched. Making their way back to Caitlin's room. Unpacking their things and taking turns getting changed.

"Should we all sleep in one room?" Caitlin asked, "Or should I throw the boys out into the room down the hall?"

"Throw them out!" Cried Jen and Nikki. Caitlin Giggled.

"Sorry boys, but its been decided!" The Girls ran behind Wyatt, Jonsey and Jude Pushing them out.

"Hey!" Jonsey Cried, "I demand a recount!"

"Sorry Jonsey," Nikki said, "But all votes are final!"

Caitlin showed them to their new room, and it was very plain, all white. White beds, white walls, white curtains, white carpet.

"Why is it so white?" Wyatt asked.

"I think because Daddy hasn't gotten around to fixing it up..." Caitlin said thoughtfully, "well, Night boys! Dont stay up too late!" With that she skipped off down the hall.

They all looked at each other. They were all thinking teh same thing. There was only two beds. Which of them would get it?

Jonsey was the first to break out for the closest one, Jude right behind him.

"Dude! I totally get this one!" Jude cried leaping up onto the bed.

"Then where do I sleep?!" demanded Wyatt.

"On the floor, man, where else?" Jonsey said simply.

"No way! Im not sleeping on the floor!"

"Dude, have you see the floor? Its nothing but pure white, nothing is going to crawl up your butt!" Jonsey Threw a Pillow at Wyatt's head, causing him to fall over.

"Hey!"

"Quit your whining!" Jonsey said, leaning back on his bed.

"Dudes," Jude said for the first time in a while, "Why do you think Caitlins house has so many bed rooms?"

"Who cares, man?" Jonsey replied, rolling over on the soft bed. "Whatever, Im tired, Wyatt, turn off the lights would you?"

Wyatt groaned, realizing he wasnt going to get a bed, and flicked off the lights. He grabbed some spare sheets of a chair in the room and Curled up on the floor with them. He had to admit the floor wasnt that bad. The carpet was plush.

Jude rolled over on his bed and sighed. For some reason he couldn't shake the fact that caitlin had held his hand. It wasnt out of the ordinary, she would hold anyones hand, but for some reason, it just made his heart race. Shaking his head he went to sleep.

"Oh gosh!" Caitlin squealed on her bed with the girls, "I cant Believe he said that!"

"I know!" Jen agreed, "It was so bad!" She yawned, "I wonder if tehguys are still awake."

"Probably not," Nikki said, "even they need to sleep."

"Hey caitlin..." Jen said

"Yeah?"

"How many bed were In that room?"

"Two" Caitlin answered simply.

Jen and Nikki burst out laughing. "Oh man!" Nikki said, "I bet their going to throw one of them onto the floor!"

"Oh yeah!" Jen agreed, " Guys can be so squeamish when i comes to beds!"

"Hey Jen, remember that time in Grade nine when our teacher old us about how the guys on the Edmonton trip wouldnt sleep together and sleep in the tub!" Nikki was cracking up.

"Yeah! and they put chairs together to sleep on!"

They all laughed. Caitlin yawned, "Okay you guys, Im tried, maybe we should sleep?"

They nodded and both Nikki and Jen jumped up onto Catilins bed. They pulled teh covers over them and Quickly went to sleep.

Though Caitlin stayed awake for a minute. Who had to sleep on the floor? Would Jonsey and Wyatt pick on jude for wiping out on his skateboard on the movie?

She shook her head, to get rid of the thoughts. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning Caitlin was awakened to the sound of Nikki falling out of the bed.

"Hey are you okay?!" Jen and Caitlin cried, looking over the edge of the bed.

"Just....fine." Nikki Muttered. She pulled her self off the floor and yawned.

After a few minutes of Silence they pulled them selves together and got changed and ready for the day.

"We should wake the guys..." Jen said.

"Yeah!" Caitlin agreed. She took them down to the room she had left teh guys in the previous night and opened the door. They were all sleeping still, all three of them snoring.

Nikki ran to Jonsey and tried to wake him up and Caitlin ran to Jude, leaving Jen with Wyatt.

"Wake up, wake up!" Caitlin said shaking Jude. Nothing happened. Caitlin tried again. Still nothing. She frowned, then she pushed him onto his back and then proceeded to sit on him. "Wake up!" she said shaking him awake.

"What?!" Just said, snapping away and sitting up right so quickly that Caitlin screamed falling backwards.

The scream woke both Jonsey and Wyatt as well.

"Sorry Cait!" Jude said, " Didn't mean to scare you, bra."

"Its okay..." Caitlin said, "Just get dressed and stuff, we have to make Breakfast."

The Girls left the room leaving the guys to get ready.

After a while they guys were ready and they came down to the kitchen.

"So whats to eat?" Jonsey asked,

"I dont know," Caitlin said, "I thought we could make pancakes." she looked to them all, "That okay with every one right?"

They nodded.

"Great!"

so together they all got flower sugar and eggs together to make pancakes.

Somehow as if by magic, they didn't blow up the kitchen and didn't make a mess. It might have helped that Jen was in charge of everything.

As they ate Caitlin Turned on the Tv. She flicked it to the news.

"Look at that Caitlin!" Nikki said, "Nothing about no killer."

"Mmm..." Caitlin took a bite of her pancake. "Yeah.."

"You Guys!" Jen cried suddenly, "Aren't you done eating yet?" They shook their heads, "well hurry up we're going to be late for work!"

When they looked at the time they all quickly shoved in their food and cleaned up and ran out the door to get to work as soon as they could.

They had left the Tv on. If they had stayed they would have hear the very important news Bulletin.

_Once again for those who missed it the first time, do not go near the Galliera mall, we have reason to believe the Killer is heading there. Please stay home! The mall will be put in lock down as soon as possible._


	4. In the mall!

more fail on my part, sorry. Uhm , Ill get to rewritting this as soon as i finish my sonic story. *re writing it that is*  
Im not going to change anything like everything they say will stay the same, but ill just...  
like..  
learn to write better.  
xD  
cause right now this story FAILS.  
soooo bad.  
Uhmmm Ill write a tiny chapter here and... it'll fail... but just to prove to you guys that i am alive, and that Im getting somewhere.

Killer in the mall Four

The gang ran to the mall, failing to notice the lack of people around it, as it was usually a hustling and bustling place.

The main doors were broke and shattered but they didnt take notice of it because they figure the elevator girls probably did it.

Walking in the place was eerily quiet. No one was in the mall. Not a soul. From what they could tell anyway.

After deciding to get to work and reluctantly they went to their respective places of employment. Caitlin dusted the lemons, Jen counted inventory, Nikki unfolded shirts, Jude was alseep, Wyatt was turning on the stove, and Jonsey was looking for the place at which he worked.

Nikki was sitting behind the cash when she started to hear some strange noises. Ones that reminded her of a knife on glass... not that she knew what that sounded like or anything...

It was creepy and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. Which was rare even for her.


	5. something wrong

So, yeah. Hi.

I promise I'll finish this story if I remember the plot for it. I'm sorry everything is so short. I just need to keep it alive and keep it going, aha.

And I'll probably re-write it, savvy?

* * *

Caitlin sighed as she dusted the last lemon. She hadn't seen a soul all day. It was almost as if she and her friends were the only ones in the entire mall. Looking around and still not seeing anyone she figured it was safe to leave the lemon to go bug Jen. After taking off her lemon hat she stepped outside the lemon to close it when it suddenly slammed shut.

The sound echoed through out the entire mall along with Caitlin's scream. The lemon had never done anything like that before and she could've been really hurt. She checked the lemon from all angled but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. The only way it could have ever done that was if someone pushed it.

But as mentioned earlier there wasn't a soul to be found.

The penalty box was just as dead as the food court. Jen felt a little weird counting hokey sticks all by herself without coach breathing down her neck at all times telling her to pick it up. She had to admit the loud slamming noise few minutes back had unnerved her, but she was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Some near by hockey sticks fell over suddenly as if someone had tripped over them. Jen frowned and picked them up, placing them all back in order. She had an eerie feeling that she wasn't alone, but she there wasn't anyone here.

Bored of counting she set down her clipboard and figured that because no one was here that she could go for a stroll.


End file.
